


Here For the Party

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader takes a chance to show off her singing skills. When Adam turns out to be hot and bothered by this, she uses her talented mouth in another way.
Relationships: Adam Page/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Here For the Party

**Author's Note:**

> I could probably make a whole series of country songs inspiring smut with Adam Page. Maybe one day I will. (I’d work my way through Dylan Scott’s album for starters.) Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy!
> 
> Song: “I’m Here For the Party” - Gretchen Wilson

Brandi dropped into the chair between Cody and Adam, grinning ear to ear. Her husband took the bait before taking his next sip. “What gives? What’d you do with Y/N?”

“Nothing. She’s backstage getting ready.” When the guys started to bombard her with questions, she silenced them with a raised hand. “It’s karaoke night. She’s gonna sing. Where are you going?”

Adam was half out of his seat. “I’m gonna need a drink.”

“Sit your ass down; I’ll get it. You don’t want to miss this.”

The group whooped as you walked out on stage. You were going out on a limb. Singing along to the radio on long drives was one thing. Singing in front of your coworkers and a bunch of strangers was another. Especially while wearing tight black skinny jeans, your favourite bright lipstick, a scandalously low tank top, and a black leather jacket you stole from Jericho. Who noticed two seconds before your music started, and was silenced by Brandi. 

Once you got into it though, you only had eyes for Adam. His gaped like he was stuck between cursing and remembering how to breathe. 

You swayed your hips from side to side. “I wear my jeans a little tight just to watch the little boys come undone. I’m here for the beer and the ball busting band. Gonna get a little crazy just because I can.” Tossing your hair from one shoulder to the next, you let the performance take over. “You know I’m here for the party…”

When it finally came to an end, more than just your table of friends gave you steady applause. You ducked your head as you sat down, hoping people would stop staring at you soon. And you pulled the jacket closed over your chest. 

Cody was the last to stop clapping. “Well done. It looks like Jericho’s gonna have some competition now.”

“No, I won’t.”

You nodded your head. “He’s right. Our styles are different.” Turning up the sass, you added, “I’m into country, young and hip. Jericho is a rocking, going outta style, old man.”

“Hey!”

“And poor Adam,” Brandi said over her drink, “hasn’t said a word since you walked onto the stage.”

He looked strained. His eyes couldn’t settle on anything. Not your face. Your lips. The table. Not your breasts. Oh, definitely not your breasts. Not the ceiling. Not his beer. Not-

“Adam, honey, are you okay? You look a little pale.” You reached to check his forehead. It felt normal, so you slid your fingers around to the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

Instantly he held your hand away. “Gentle. Please.” One more strangled gasp and he tugged you close enough to whisper in your ear. “Baby, I’m about two seconds from exploding.” Cody and Jericho overheard him and sniggered. 

It took everything in you not to let your face break into a grin. A smirk would have to do. “Well then,” you held up your left hand, wiggling your ring finger to make your wedding diamond sparkle. “It’s a good thing you put a ring on it. Would you like some help with that?”

“Yes.”

You stood up and took a few steps before turning back to him. “You comin’?”

Adam about faceplanted trying to get out of his chair, easily ignoring the knowing hoots behind him with the blood pounding in his ears. 

The bathroom was deserted, thankfully. Even if it hadn’t been, Adam was on you with desperation in his movements like you’d rarely seen. The boy had a thing for seeing you in tight jeans. But his upstairs brain had ceased to function. His belt was undone, zipper down, and cock out… and he was frozen. 

“Where-”

You sank to your knees and gently laved your tongue over his head. He jolted with the electric-like shock, forcing him to catch one hand on the wall over your head and the other into your hair. 

“Baby, please-”

A broken groan escaped before he could bite down on his lip. You continued to sloppily kiss your way up and down his cock. When he was thoroughly slicked up, you began to take him down your throat. His grip tightened in your hair. By the time your throat was full, his voice had descended into clipped high-pitched whines. 

Your man was trying to hold back. Easy enough to derail. 

With a hum that sent a shiver through his cock, you bobbed slowly. 

“Y/N-” He spilt into your mouth without further warning. His eyes rolled back in his head while you cleaned him up, further ravaging him as you went. When it became too much, he tugged you away. Seeing your lipstick smeared past your lips and on his cock almost made him hard all over again. But with the way you were fixing your clothing and tucking him back into his pants, that wasn’t going to happen now. “Baby, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be.” You pulled him down for a deep kiss. It warmed you all over when he hugged you closer, pulling you up to your toes. “You said two seconds. I’m flattered, so don’t worry. I’ll get mine. Now, let’s go back out there,” you fixed his hair that you’d just mussed, “and try to enjoy a least ten more minutes.”

“Well, that was quick.” Cody shot a look at his friend as he sat down. He couldn’t decide to between awe and questioning. 

The only response you could give was a shrug. You thumbed over Adam’s cheeks. “There’s that rosy blush.”

The rest of the evening was cool. Relaxed. Easy with easy conversation unhindered by work talk or anything stressful. But then Adam would catch you from the corner of his eye. And you knew he was thinking the same thing you were. 

About getting back to the hotel, just the two of you, to finish the party. 


End file.
